


Pumpkin Dress

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossdressing, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tai’s life hasn’t been the best especially as his dad suddenly leaves. Tai’s been having to take care of Kari, while hiding his own interests to not upset his mother. When Tai comes to the digital world, he meets his digimon partner Candlemon. Tai isn’t sure about being around the other digidestined with his secret. Crossdressing Switcher Tai/Harem
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pumpkin Dress

Tai’s life hasn’t been the best especially as his dad suddenly leaves. Tai’s been having to take care of Kari while hiding his own interests to not upset his mother. When Tai comes to the digital world, he meets his Digimon partner Candlemon. Tai isn’t sure about being around the other DigiDestined with his secret. Crossdressing Switcher Tai/Harem

Chapter 1

Tai remembered some of the better days when his dad was here. He used to remember cooking with his dad, he used to remember wearing soft clothes that made him feel right, he remembered happiness, love, and sharing. Tai didn’t think it would change when Kari was born, he loved his sister, his father loved his daughter, and his mother loved her too.

Then at some point, he remembered this well, his mother sat him down and told him. “You have to be a proper big brother for Kari now.” From that moment on everything changed. Tai used to wear dresses when he was younger, he liked them. It made him happy, but after this moment, his mother took the dresses from him and gave them to Kari.

On one birthday, his dad bought him a really nice dress. His mother saw it and took it away, saying it was a nice gift for Kari. She then sent him back out to go buy Tai a “proper” gift. That was just the start of it, Tai and his father used to love cooking together, but then suddenly his mother took over. “No boys in the kitchen!” she said, in a sing-song way. She didn’t sound serious but she sure as hell was.

Tai’s mom was not the greatest cook to start with, but then she put everyone on a healthy food kick. More often then not her cooking sent people to the bathroom, you were lucky if she burned the food least then it wouldn’t be that bad. It was hard enough to cook normal food, but then trying to make everything healthy, its harder. Tai loved to cook, more so he loved to make people happy with his cooking. His dad and even Kari loved Tai’s cooking. There was someone else who loved his cooking but his memory was a bit fuzzy on who.

When Tai was left to babysit Kari, he made her breakfast and lunch. His food was often tastier than the stuff his mom left in the fridge for them to heat up. He even cut the food into cute shapes, like little carrot bunnies and rice ball kitty cats. When his mom caught on she was so angry, telling him it wasn’t normal for boys to cook. When he tried to wear feminine clothing he got the same lecture. When he stitched up Kari’s damaged stuffed animals another lecture.

Their dad was always working to support their family, so while he was gone their mother was in charge. She kept trying to sell Tai that he had to be a proper big brother and that he had to do it for Kari. She was putting enormous pressure on the kid, who was trying to figure himself out. It got so bad, Tai didn’t know or understand what he was doing wrong.

“Kari...am I a bad big brother?” he asked her one night. As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself tearing up, expecting the worse answer.

“You are the best big brother.” Tai couldn’t help it, he cried. “Did I say something bad?”

“No Kari...you didn’t...thank you...go to sleep.”

-x-

His father couldn’t take it anymore, he tried to stick up for Tai, and let him try things and do what he liked but each and every time… “This wasn’t how I was raised, it’s not proper for...” she changed it up depending on if they were discussing Tai or Kari, but it was always the same. Her grandmother taught her mother how to raise children, and her mother taught her how to raise children, and she believed there was a right way and wrong way how to do it. She was taught girls had to act one way and boys another.

Nonsense of course as every child was different, some children were easy, some were hard, some were soft, others tough, kids could be sweet, and they could be mean. She had only allowed Tai’s dress “phase” as she always wanted a daughter, but now she had one. It was time for Tai to enjoy manlier things, not girly things. So she tried to teach Kari how to cook and sew, but the girl wasn’t good at it. Mind you Kari’s food was at least edible, unlike her mothers.

What she didn’t see was that it wasn’t a phase, Tai liked wearing girls clothes, he liked wearing dresses and panties, he liked cooking, sewing, and he was good at it. It made him feel normal, it was his normal.

His father was raised differently, in his household children didn’t need to be raised to be princes and princesses. They just had to be raised to be good people, Tai’s grandmother, rest her soul, believed children had to figure out who they are. Raising children could be like cooking, you gotta put the right amount of work into it, give the recipe time to cook and simmer, letting the unique ingredients and flavors come together, and avoid mixing weird elements into the dish. Stay too long away the recipe will burn, but if you keep checking on it constantly and letting the heat out it won’t cook properly. Just like children, every recipe is different, some times you had to keep a close eye on a recipe and other times you need to give it time to cook. Not every dish comes out perfect, but they still good.

He wanted Tai to have the freedom to express himself, so long as he wasn’t causing trouble, or hurting anybody, he didn’t see anything wrong with it. The two started to constantly fight, and Tai blamed himself. He tried to do what he thought would make them happy, but he didn’t understand that he wasn’t the one with the problem. His dad was finding it harder and harder to parent, he tried telling Tai that what he liked wasn’t wrong, and even offered to buy Tai some girl clothes, and despite the excitement in his eyes, he refused.

Tai knew what would happen, his mom would see, get mad, take it away, and the two would fight again. He tried to put on a brave face, but his dad could tell he was hurting. His mother had no idea, she thought everything was perfect.

She even pushed Tai to get into sports, and while he did like soccer, it wasn’t because it was manly or girly, it was because it was fun. His mother still took it as a win for her, that Tai was gonna be more manly now that he was doing sports with other guys.

Then on Kari’s birthday, she asked her brother for some pumpkin spice cake. A special treat he had made for her when he was young. He knew the recipe but couldn’t remember who told him. He wanted to refuse, but Kari gave him the puppy eyes and he buckled.

Kari barely had one slice of cake when his mother came home and saw what he did. She snapped, knocking the cake to the floor and slapping Tai on the cheek. Tai cried, Kari cried, and their father got furious.

Things only got worse when his dad suddenly left, and his mother blamed him saying it was his fault because he couldn’t act like a normal boy. This caused Tai’s little heart to break…

-x-

Tai was older now, and Kari could see the weight on her brother’s shoulders. He didn’t smile like he used to, and from how he played soccer it looked like he took his frustrations out on the field. Their mother was on him constantly, it was like she was waiting for him to make a mistake. Tai made new friends after a certain incident sent many of the local families moving away, so he didn’t have many reminders of his young passions.

Then one day his mother declared they would be going to camp for the summer. It was a surprise but not an unwelcome one, but she just had to sour the mood. “I trust you’ll be on your best behavior.” Tai knew what this was, this was a test, an attempt to make sure he acted like a proper boy.

What Tai didn’t know, was that his father left for good reasons, he moved out and was trying to get custody of both of them. It was a long and difficult process, and she planned to sort things out while they were at camp.

-x-

Despite his mother’s efforts, Tai’s feelings never changed, he still loved cooking, he still wanted to wear girl’s clothes. He just didn’t have the courage to stand up to her or defy her. Even out of sight and away from her he felt her hold on him. Kari even offered to give him some of her clothes so he could be more comfortable. He refused and told her it was fine.

Going to camp they met some familiar faces, Yamato and Takeru, Izzy, Joe, and Sora, all kids from their old neighborhood. Tai saw a familiar face, a young rookie he faced off within soccer matches a boy named Ken, there was also Willis, an American exchanged student that Tai had been playing with for a year. They didn’t have time to get to know each other or get reacquainted, before their first day at camp barely even began, they hadn’t even unpacked their stuff yet, something strange occurred.

The northern lights appeared in the sky, it started to snow, and then a mysterious meteor shower. During the shower each of the kids found mysterious devices, as soon as they all took them, they were transported to a different world.

-x-

As they passed through the digital barrier their clothing was digitized and replaced with stronger material, on most of the teens their clothing didn’t change much, but for Tai well…

When the brunette awoke, he was in a strange forest. He had his goggles, his backpack, but his clothes had changed. “Ehhh?!” he was now wearing a long flowing dress and blue panties, the dress was also blue with yellow trim, with little orange stars on it. Tai blushed. ‘It’s so cute!’

“You look cute Tai!” the brunette gasped and turned, seeing a creature that made him remember things. “I’ve been waiting for you!”

“Who are you?”

“It has been a while, but I’d know you anywhere. I’m Candlemon!” He did seem familiar. “I’m your friend, I’m your friend!”

“If you are my friend could you help me find some pants?”

“Why?” Candlemon smiled. “You look great!”

“I need to find proper boy’s clothes. A boy wearing a dress isn’t normal.” He repeated the words his mother drilled into him almost robotically.

“You are normal, you are the Tai I remember!” Those words cut through the dark and found his broken heart. Pretty words couldn’t mend it so easily, but there was a chance it could be put back together now. “Don’t you feel comfortable?”

He did, he felt very comfortable, here he was wearing a dress, in some strange forest, alone with a little monster, and he felt okay, natural. “I do!” he felt his confidence building.

“Hello!” he heard someone call and felt that confidence crumble like a house built on quicksand.

“Hide me!”

“What?”

“Candlemon please!” the Digimon sighed and led Tai to a tree, it was a special tree, going inside it was like a whole subspace. The tree was bigger on the inside, how strange. Tai knew this was silly, but he couldn’t help it. Poor Candlemon had no idea what had Tai so freaked but he wanted to protect his partner no matter what. “Do you know Kari, she should be here, can you find her and bring her here.”

If he had his bag, she should have hers which meant she had some extra clothes hopefully. Candlemon agreed. “Wait here, I’ll go find her!”

To be continued Oh No...He’s Cute!

While waiting for Candlemon to return, Tai is found by the others much to his embarrassment. His attire raises some surprise and a few spirits.


	2. Oh No...He's Cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Oh No...He’s Cute!  
Tai waited for Candlemon, despite his nervousness, he felt oddly relaxed. He looked at his dressed, feeling an odd sense of warmth from it, a form of familiarity he couldn’t shake. Any thought of actually wearing the dress was interrupted by thoughts of his mother. Any semblance of courage was quickly squashed by fear. He didn’t want to be seen wearing this dress, no matter how nice it was, no matter how well it fit him, no matter how comfortable he was wearing it.   
“Where is he?” Tai sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. If he didn’t find Kari he’d be stuck in this dress, though a part of him was fine with that.   
“Taichi?” he heard from outside the tree.   
“Oh thank goodness, Candlemon, you’re back!” he poked his head out of the tree and it wasn’t Candlemon. “Yamato!” he gasped and pulled back into the tree. He was so shocked at seeing the blonde he failed to notice the digital monster next to him. This was Yamato’s partner Gabumon.  
“Tai? What are you doing?”   
“Perhaps he was scared of me?” Gabumon pointed out.   
“Don’t be scared of this guy, he’s my partner.” He approached the entrance to the tree.   
“Don’t come in!” he cried out. “I’m not scared, please just stay back!”   
“He’s quite strange, is he a friend of yours?”   
“Yeah we were...are friends. I may have moved away but...” he rubbed the back of his head. “Tai are you mad at me or something?”   
“Not mad, I’m just waiting for my partner to come back, please just wait out there.”   
“Ah, perhaps he lost his clothes, and is just shy!” Gabumon said. “If I lost my fur, I wouldn’t like anyone seeing me either!”   
“Naked!?” Yamato and Tai gasped, both boys blushing. The brunette wondered if being caught naked would be better than being caught in the dress.   
The blonde cleared his throat. “Look, Tai, we are both guys you don’t need to be shy...”  
“Not shy, just stay back!” Yamato was always so cool, he didn’t even want to think about his reaction to seeing him in a dress. ‘Please Candlemon...help me!’   
Yamato didn’t take Tai’s outburst well, twitching in anger, his hand balled up into a fist. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand was shyness from other guys. It always bugged him when guys got all timid in the locker room or bathhouse. In his mind men should walk with confidence, big or small, twink, or jock, one should never be ashamed of one’s body. He was trying to give Tai a pass since they were friends, but he never thought Tai to be the shy type, he was always so bold and adventurous when they were kids. “Oi, you better bring your ass out here or I’m coming in after you!” he banged on the tree, and Tai gasped.   
“Yamato...” Gabumon sighed.   
“Okay!” Tai snapped. “Just please don’t laugh, when I came to this world, this is what I was wearing okay?”   
“Wearing?” Yamato shook his head. “I’m not gonna laugh at you, what could you possibly be wearing that’d make you so...shy?” Tai came out as Yamato was speaking causing him to trip over his words. Tai was in a dress, an actual dress, it looked so good on him. He looked perfect, absolutely perfect, even with his blush was the icing on the cake. ‘Oh no...he’s cute!!!’ his heart skipped a beat and began to pound in his chest.   
“Well?” Tai couldn’t help but fidget.   
“You uh...look fine I guess...” Yamato had to look away, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He looked better than fine actually but Yamato was trying to play it cool. Tai looked so natural in that dress, it was hard to think of another guy looking good in such a dress.   
“Hi there, I’m Gabumon, you look very nice in that!” Tai’s blush grew, and he smiled. The tenseness in Taichi’s body visibly relaxed.   
“You don’t think I look weird or wrong?” Yamato shook his head no.  
“You look fine, it...suits you!” hearing those words made Tai’s heart flutter.   
“Why did you think we were gonna laugh?” Tai’s eyes widened,   
“Well, you see...” Before Tai could explain anything.   
“Taichi!” he turned and gasped at the sight of another familiar face.   
“Sora?!” Tai gasped and he visibly paled.   
“Hey Sora,” Yamato greeted. She didn’t acknowledge him, in fact, she was glaring at Tai so fiercely. ‘What the hell?’   
“What the hell are you wearing, Taichi?” Sora was furious.   
Tai flinched. Gabumon and Yamato noticed Tai tensing up.   
“Sora, wait I can explain this isn’t my fault. When I came to this world my clothes changed I swear!” It was true, Yamato noticed his own clothes had changed slightly becoming a touch more stylish.   
“A likely story!” she stomped over to him. “Boys don’t wear dresses Taichi!” with those words the light in Tai’s eyes dimmed. He’s heard them so much it was like a trigger. Despite the kind words Yamato spoke to him just seconds before, that lifted his spirits, these words sent him crashing down. Sora grew up in a very traditional house, in fact, Sora’s mother and Tai’s mother were friends when they were younger. So their beliefs were shared.   
Unfortunately for Tai, Sora was the first person outside of his family he shared his love of girly things and dresses too. Sora at first related to him, as she didn’t really like girly things like tea ceremonies and flower arranging, they shared a love of soccer, and Tai trusted her. Which made what happened all the more hurtful.   
Sora eventually got the same talk Tai did but being a “proper” young lady. Sora resisted at first, but after a compromise, her mother won her over. She left the soccer club Tai was in, and got to join an all-girl soccer team. Sora played right into her mother’s hands and began adopting her mindset. So when Tai turned to his friend looking for help and understanding, she stabbed him in the back. Figuratively speaking, of course, she told his mother.   
It was a rough day for Taichi. Tai couldn’t believe she betrayed him like that, but Sora didn’t see it as a betrayal. Sora’s mom was so proud of her for doing what she did, she had been praised. When Tai confronted her, Sora had it in her head she was in the right. “Don’t you see Tai, you are just confused. I’ll help you to be a proper man, you want that right?” Tai agreed as he did with his mother, falling deeper into his own personal hell.   
If Sora caught Tai doing anything unmanly she’d go straight to his mother, she was praised while Tai was scolded. In her twisted up mind, she truly believed she was helping Tai, she couldn’t see that she was directing any pent up frustrations onto Tai. It made it so that he was trapped, inside the home and outside, he had nowhere he could be himself.   
Tai was visibly shaking, of all the people to catch him in a dress it had to be her. Yamato noticed and came to his defense. “Sora, what is your problem?”   
“Me? Tai is wearing a dress and you think I have a problem.”   
“Yes, I do, he’s not hurting anyone, so what if he’s wearing a dress?”   
“You must be joking, he’s a boy!” Tai heard enough and he ran away.   
“Tai!” Yamato called after him, but he didn’t stop. He glared at Sora. “How can you be so cruel?”   
“Cruel? I’m trying to help him, you are the one being cruel. Saying he looks fine in that dress, don’t try to confuse him.” she shook her head.   
“You bitch!” Gabumon growled at her, only to get confronted by Sora’s partner Biyomon.   
“Keep your partner on a leash, or we’ll have to educate him!” She smirked at him. “This too is a form of love!”   
“You’re sick!” Yamato chased after Tai with Gabumon.   
-x-  
Tai was spiraling out of control, he didn’t know where he was running, plus he was in a strange place full of untold dangers. Not that it mattered, he was moving on auto-pilot. He ran past Joe and his partner Gomamon. Joe had been having a rough go of it, getting freaked out by his partner at first. Seeing the beauty that was Tai in a dress made Joe blush and his heart flutter. “Tai?”   
“He looked upset,” Gomamon said.   
Yamato found them. “Have you seen Tai?”   
“Yeah, he just ran by, what’s going on?”   
“I don’t know, but we need to find Tai before he gets hurt.” the blonde said. ‘Or before he hurts himself!’ with Joe they raced after Tai, but the soccer player was faster.   
Izzy, who had bumped into Willis, along with their partners Terriermon and Tentomon was the next to encounter Taichi. Both boys blushed seeing Tai in the dress but were quickly pulled out of their daze as it appeared that Tai was crying. “Taichi!” Izzy called out to him. Tai didn’t stop, he kept running.   
“Something is wrong, let’s follow him!” Willis said and the group gave chase.   
‘Why...why...why...why I am I so wrong!’ Tai sinking deeper into despair could only remember the harsh and cruel things said to him, the words that there was something wrong with him ringing out like screams, drowning out any positive memories and words spoken to him. What Tai didn’t know, these negative emotions he was feeling were reaching out to the Dark Ocean, if things kept up he’d fall into that place with little hope of return.   
Meanwhile...  
Kari and Takeru along with their partners Salamon and Patomon had bumped into Ken and his partner Wormmon and they were traversing together when Candlemon found them. “Kari-chan!” he hopped over to her.   
“Candlemon?” Kari gasped.  
“Yay you remember me!” the Digimon cheered. “Taichi needs you, he seems upset about the clothes he was given when transported here.”   
“Oh no!”   
“I don’t really get it, Taichi’s dress looks excellent on him.”   
“Taichi...” Takeru began.   
“In a dress?” the two blushed at the thought of it.   
“My brother likes dresses and girly things, but our mother disapproves of that stuff. Whenever he doesn’t act in the matter she approves of he’s punished.”   
“What?” The boys gasped.   
“But Taichi looks so good in the dress, it suits him.”   
“I’m sure it does, but our mother has put such fear in his heart...” Kari shook her head. “Take me to my brother, if he’s caught in the dress it might lead to trouble.”   
Suddenly they heard Tai scream. “Taichi!” Candlemon zipped off towards it.   
-x-  
Taichi had come across a small lake and saw himself in his reflection. ‘Is this me?’ He couldn’t help but hear his mother’s voice. ‘Disgusting...’ he struck the water distorting the reflection. The reach of the Dark Ocean was getting closer and closer to Taichi. Before it pulled him into its hold something else found Taichi. A giant red bug monster with huge pincers.   
Fear pulled Taichi out of despair. ‘What am I doing...I ran away from safety and friends...now I’m all alone...with this giant bug monster...I’m going to die...’ the Digimon swooped at the boy ready to eat him up. ‘Maybe it’s better this way...’ he cried.   
“Taichi!” Yamato dove in and grabbed him, getting him out of the way of the pincers. The Digimon turned ready to kill them both only to be pelted by fire. Candlemon showed up, pelting the big bug with fire.   
“Why didn’t you move idiot!”   
“Why did you help me, you could have been killed!” Taichi looked away from him. “I’m not worth saving, I’m a freak...” Smack!   
Tai’s cheek stung. “Sorry...Don’t talk about yourself that way! You aren’t a freak, you are cute, I think wearing a dress suits you best!” Yamato said honestly, shocking Tai. “So please don’t run away like that again!”   
The Rookie Digimon banded together to chase the bug monster off. Yamato helped Tai up, and he stood before his sister, friends, Sora, and their partners. He was still a bit nervous, but when Yamato took hold of his hand, he felt better. “Thanks for saving me!”   
While Tai was safe from the Dark Ocean, for now, the creatures that dwell in this terrible realm had a feeling he would come to them one day...one day...   
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

After the battle with Kuwagamon things were able to calm down a bit, everyone got introduced to each other and their digimon partners. Kari and Salamon, Takeru and Patamon, Ken and Wormmon, Joe and Gommamon, Matt and Gabumon, Willis and Terriermon, Izzy and Tentomon, Tai and Candlemon, and Sora and Biyomon.

Tai was still a bit nervous being in a dress in front of so many people. “Tai are you okay?” Kari asked.

“I...” he looked around and saw Sora glaring at him. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Kari did have a spare set of clothes on her, pants and a shirt. Tai was hesitant.

“You shouldn’t have to change, you look great as you are!” Candlemon said. His words felt odly familiar.

“I think you look really pretty!” Takeru said with a big smile on his face. He nudged his brother Yamato who patted Tai’s back.

“Yeah you look good, do whatever makes you feel comfortable, I’ll support you.”

“Tai-sempai I had no idea you had such interests, but it suits you well!” Ken told him giving him a thumbs up.

“Yeah man, you are looking good!” Willis tells him.

“It might not be my place to say, but I think you look nice.” Joe said fiddling with his shirt, his glasses fogged up from the heat on his cheeks.

“I don’t see the need to change if you don’t want to.” Izzy said. Kari smiled, she always hoped that if her brother just had a chance to show who he was he’d be accepted, and here he was...or so she thought.

The more the boys talked the more Sora became more annoyed, she crossed her arms looking pissed. “If it’s okay with everyone...then I’d like to wear this.” he said and Candlemon cheered.

“Doesn’t bother us!” Willis said. “Right guys?”

“Right!” Tai teared up a little.

“What is wrong with you guys!” Sora snapped. “He’s a boy and he’s wearing a dress!”

Tai flinched at her words, as hard as it was to build up one’s confidence it was easy to knock it down and make it crumble. “It’s not normal, it’s not manly, it’s not natural!”

“Now hold on!” Willis stepped up. “I might be new, but I’ve played with Tai on the soccer team for awhile now, he’s one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met. He’s a great guy, wearing a dress doesn’t change that.”

“What is your deal Sora, why does it bother you so much if Tai wears a dress?”

“Because it’s not right...Tai won’t become a proper man this way...” Sora looked half crazed. “You know I’m right Tai...you know what your mother would say if she were here...” Tai started to shake. The digimon felt the tension in the air and the growing discomfort and anger of their partners. The digimon having no clothes didn’t understand the issue around them so stood by their respective partner for support. Candlemon was furious.

“Let me at her, let me at her!” Tai hugged the little guy to him.

Kari had enough. Slap!

“My brother is perfect just the way he is!” she snapped. “I’ve known him longer than you, I know my brother well, and though I don’t understand why, I feel in my heart what mom says is wrong. There is nothing wrong with my brother!”

“Kari...there is something wrong with you, there is something wrong with all of you!!” Sora huffed and stomped off, Biyomon following her.

Tai set aside his feelings for Sora for a moment. “Sora wait, no one should be going off on their own. We don’t know where we are, we need to stick together.” the girl did pause.

“I have my partner, I don’t need any of you. If I stick around I’ll catch your sickness.” she walked off into the woods with her partner.

“Let her go Tai, she needs to figure stuff out for herself.” Yamato tells him. It was hard to believe Tai cared about someone so cruel, but it was a bright spot on his character that even though she did him wrong, that he didn’t wish her harm. Tai’s words also had the boys face the reality they were currently in, with Kuwagamon gone and the danger low for now, they were able to reflect on their situation.

Their partners explained they were in the Digital World, but what that was, stood as a mystery. They were the first humans the digimon had ever seen, and while there were other digital monsters in this world, not all of them were as mean or vicious as Kuwagamon. In terms of supplies they were frightening short on, Only half the gang had bags and stuff with them. Tai found his compass and mini telescope in the bushes where he landed?...teleported?...appeared? Candlemon had found them and stashed them away for safety.

Yamato had his harmonica and a pocket knife. Both Ken and Izzy had a cellphone and a laptop, but neither of their devices seemed to be working. Willis had a backpack and had some health bars and energy bars, along with a water bottle, a towel, lotion, and a couple of magazines. In Takeru’s backpack he had some emergency snacks as he called them including chips, chocolate bars, and a mixed bag of gummy creatures. He had a magnifying glass, a book on plants and bugs, sun tan lotion, a bar of soap, a wash clothe, and some band-aids; the later items packed by his mother. Joe had the camp’s medical and supplies bag, there was disinfectant spray, various ointments, medical tape, bandages, tweezers, scissors, thermometer, mild pain killers, sterile gloves, and a bottle of distilled water for cleaning wounds. The rations consisted of some baggies, canned food, jerky, crackers, peanut butter packs, vitamin gummies, dried fruit, cheese spread, water bottles and some vitamin powder. Kari had her whistle, a camera, in her bag a change of clothes, a sleeping bag, a lighter, a make up compact, a sewing kit, and a canteen.

“We have supplies, but its risky as we don’t know where we are, how long we’ll be here, or how we are gonna get home.” Tai said.

“There’s food for us, but when we split it with our partners it’ll run out faster.” Yamato points out.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Gabumon said.

“That’s right, we’ve been training in this area for ages, we can forage for food.” Wormmon points out.

“Really, what kind of food?” The digimon lead the way as this area was like their backyard. Tentomon showed them some trees that had fruits among the branches. “Apples excellent!” Tentomon helped them collect apples.

“Here, here!” Terriermon showed them some trees that was growing oranges.

“These trees are so strange, what kind of fruit is this?” Joe asked, the fruit growing on this tree was red and spiky.

“Oh oh, these Tamato Fruits are so good!” Candlemon said, he picked one and ate it. “Mmm!”

“Oh nice,” Joe picked one, but before he could eat it…

“Wait Joe stop!” Gommamon tripped him up, the fruit dropped and fell into the digimon’s mouth. His face went red. “HOT!” he breathed fire before jumping into the nearby lake.

“Candlemon, must be immune to spicy foods.” Tai picked some anyway, they’d be a good treat for him. The humans decided not to pick any strange fruit carelessly. Tentomon, Patamon, and Terriermon were good at picking the fruit from the tall trees. They put the fruit in the bags, Tai helped Willis move some stuff and pulled out his magazines so they wouldn’t get damaged.

“Oh my!” Tai blushed, these weren’t normal magazines.

Willis blushed. “I uhh just read them for the articles...ugh that’s so lame...please don’t think less of me!” he bowed his head.

“So...you like guys...this way...” the magazine was full of pin ups, sex scenes, and tips about gay sex.

“I do, do you think less of me?” Tai shook his head.

“Not at all, I’m just surprised, in more ways than one.” Tai scratched the back of his head. “I’ve heard about this stuff but never seen it. I was always told I had to find a nice girl, but I’ve never been interested in a girl like this.” Tai was just starting a sex ed course before he got sent to camp, he didn’t know all the ins and outs yet but he wasn’t completely in the dark.

“You might like guys...is that a problem? Things seem kinda rough for you already.”

“Yeah...” he gave Willis back his magazines.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tai shook his head no.

“Not right now, things are crazy enough as is, but um...could I borrow your magazines some time, for research.” Willis smiled.

“Sure thing, when we get home I can show you my secret stash, I only snagged a few of my favorites for this trip.” Willis showed Tai a secret pocket in his bag and hid the magazines in there. “Be my guest.”

“Come on guys we gotta keep moving!” Joe called to them.

“Talk to me any time, I know I’m the new guy, but I’ve gone through this stuff, I had some friends back home that didn’t like that I was gay, but not everyone was so closed minded. Things were rough but I hung in there, if you need a shoulder to lean on I’m here.” Tai hugged him.

“Thanks Willis!”

“Hey, I haven’t known you long but I think you are pretty...” he blushed. “Great...pretty great...yeah...” he chuckled and raced off. Tai followed.

Wormmon took them to a weird mushroom garden, some were fenced off with wire and warnings. “These mushrooms are good to eat.” They checked Takeru’s book to make sure, but there were some really weird mushrooms abound.

“Laughing Mushrooms? A mushroom that when eaten will always bring laughter?” Izzy read.

“Those are my favorite!” Gomamon said, he was back now.

“Crying Mushrooms? A mushroom that will always bring tears, sometimes you need to cry.”

“These mushrooms here grant us digimon temporary powers, but we can’t take more than one so its best to choose wisely.” Salamon said, showing the group stranger mushrooms. Hot, Frost, Gale, Power, and Speed.

“I also picked these from the lake.” Gomamon said. Sea Mushrooms, when eaten grants the eater the ability to breathe underwater for a time. The gang bagged up an assortment of the special mushrooms for their digimon partners. There was also patches of Truth Mushrooms, one bite and the person cannot lie. Tai felt they didn’t need that stuff but Kari picked a few just in case.

The digimon tried to purge any poisonous mushrooms should they pop up, so their area was poison free. There were some no edible mushrooms the kids did pick up, Glow Mushrooms, not edible but they glow in the dark so they planned to use them for light when it got dark. The gang did stumble upon some giant mushrooms, and took a break for a moment of fun as the mushrooms were like big trampolines, they sat their stuff down for a bit and had some fun on the giant shrooms.

-x-

“Over here!” Gabumon showed them some berry bushes. It was weird there were signs near the bushes saying which bushes had edible berries and which ones didn’t. One bush had a warning about some not so friendly berries.

“Is it okay to pick these?” Yamato asked.

“Oh yes, just mind the signs.” Gabumon said. He got some baggies and began picking berries. While no one was looking Biyomon slipped in and switched some of the signs. Bacchus Berries weren’t necessarily poisonous, they could be picked and used to make wine, diluted to make various beverages, but should never be eaten raw as they are far more potent. The skin of the berries also worked as an aphrodisiac.

Yamato would have known not to touch these berries, but after what Biyomon did picked some and added them to the mix of good berries. With their supplies stocked the group made camp under the giant mushrooms as the sun began to set.

-x-

“Nice work Biyomon.”

“Are you sure about this Sora?”

“Of course I am, I’m gonna show Tai that those guys are all sick. Once he knows the truth I’ll be waiting to pick up the pieces.” She sighed. “I’m such a good friend.” Poor Biyomon had no idea her partner was twisted in the head.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	4. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Dubious consent in this chapter, if you do not like that please just skip this chapter there will be a safer recap next chapter so plot wise you won't lose much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Late Night Snack

With their foraging complete the gang decided to rest for the night and make camp and travel in the morning. Candlemon helped them make a camp fire to keep warm. Tai was keeping watch. ‘Why were we brought to this world? Why does Candlemon feel so familiar?’ So many questions went through his mind. “Hey Candlemon?” No response.

“Candlemon?” he checked on his partner and found him sleeping. “Get some rest buddy.” He wasn’t sure about a lot of things right now. Everything just felt so fresh. ‘I knew I had Kari’s support but I can’t believe the guys defend me against Sora.’ He was touched.

He stood up, feeling comfortable, the dress hugged him in all the right places while giving him leg room. Tai twirled around, the flounce fluttering as he moved. He couldn’t help but giggle he was so happy. His smile grew, and his heart continued to flutter. He really liked this dress, the pattern flowed so naturally.

“This is so nice, I wish there was music.” He said, giving one final twirl.

“I can help with that.” Tai yelped, he jumped and spun around, catching Yamato stare at him.

“How...how long have you been there?”

“Not long,” he pulled out his harmonica. “May I?”

Tai blushed and nodded. Yamato began to play and Tai danced to his music. The blonde closed his eyes so Tai could dance like no one was watching, but he did sneak peeks at Tai now and then. ‘Beautiful...’ He blushed and continued to play. It was freeing, it was one of the reasons he like soccer, the freedom. He danced to the music, feeling his heart flutter, the contrast of moonlight and firelight giving him a heavenly glow.

He danced until his legs felt like jelly and his whole body felt tingly. “Waaa, that felt good!” he sat beside Yamato who stopped playing. He was happy, feeling Tai lean on him. “Thanks...” he tried to catch his breath.

“Any time.” Tai was positively glowing.

“No I mean...thanks for everything. You are a really talented musician, but you also stood up for me and defended me. It meant a lot.”

“I’d do it again to. I don’t get Sora’s deal.”

“It’s not her fault, her mom puts a lot of pressure on her...” he could relate to that part at least.

“That’s no excuse for taking it out on you!”

Tai’s stomach grumbled, causing him to blush with embarrassment. “Guess I worked up an appetite.”

Yamato brought out a bag of berries. “How about a midnight snack?”

“Sounds good.” The two dug in, unaware of Sora’s trap.

“Taichi...what happened, can you tell me what happened?”

“I...I always liked wearing dresses, I liked cute things, I loved cooking, and for a time my mom was okay with that, but then Kari was born and well, now she told me she had a “real” daughter so I had to stop dressing up and be a proper big brother.” He swallowed one of the trap berries. “Mom and Dad started fighting a lot more, I tried to do my best, but I still liked what I liked. I enjoyed soccer too, but I still wanted to wear dresses. Kari supported me, she liked my cooking, but that just seemed to make Mom angrier. When dad left things just got worse, Mom blamed me for him leaving, and put more pressure on me to be the man of the house.”

Yamato had one too. “That’s messed up, it’s not your fault you know.”

“I sometimes wonder, if I was normal would they have stayed together.”

“You are normal!” Yamato snapped. “This is your normal. You aren’t hurting anyone by wearing a dress they should respect that.”

“Kari says that to, but I don’t know why Dad left, Mom told me it was my fault.” It was how she blackmailed to keep him under her thumb.

“That’s sick!” They kept popping berries unaware of the effect. “You know my parents split, it divided me and Takeru. My dad has his flaws but he’s a good guy, they just had issues, it shouldn’t have effected us.” Yamato ranted. Tai took hold of his hand, he couldn’t imagine losing Kari and his dad at the same time. “I don’t think your dad is a bad guy, and I don’t think he left because of you. Sometimes parents have issues, and lose sight of how it’ll effect the kids.”

“Do you sometimes hate your parents for splitting up?”

“Can’t say I wasn’t pissed, but as time went on I got to see Takeru and our relationship got patched up at least. We can’t fix our parents but at least we had each other.”

The effects of the berries started to take hold, their hearts starting to race.

“I wish you had told me sooner. It sucks I wasn’t there to help you.” Hearing what happened to Tai made his blood boil.

“You were my friend Yamato, you had your own stuff going on, I could see that.” Tai gave his hand a squeeze. “I wanted to support you, you were going through a lot to.”

“Guess that’s why I thought you were so amazing. You were putting on a brave face to keep my spirits up.”

“You...thought I was amazing?” Tai’s blush grew darker.

“Of course I did, everyone in the neighborhood did. You were always so bold and tough. I remember you cheered up Takeru once with a silly soccer ball dance when he wouldn’t stop crying.”

“It was just me...trying to be manly and a good big brother...that’s all...”

“No, that was you being you!” He returned the squeeze. “I’ve always thought you were pretty great. You wearing a dress doesn’t change that it’s cute, c-u-t-e CUTE!” He gulped. ‘Man I’m feeling really warm, what is this, is it because of Tai?’

Tai’s blush spread from ear to ear. ‘Why is my heart beating so fast?’ He was getting excited.

“Taichi...you are so cute...” he leaned in.

“Yamato...” the two gasp as they slip and fall onto each other with Yamato on top of Taichi. He could feel Yamato’s hardness now, which rivaled his own. “I feel weird...” he whispered.

The blonde leaned down and kissed Tai’s cheek then his neck. “I feel weird too. Mmm you smell so good!”

“Yamato wait...I...I’m not a girl you know!” he gasped. A shiver raced through him as Yamato nuzzled his neck.

“I know that!” Yamato hissed. “I know you aren’t a girl, and I still feel this way.” He cupped Tai’s bulge and guided his hand to his own. “Even at camp, seeing you again made me so happy.”

“We’re both hard!” Taichi gasped.

“I’m sorry if you think I’m disgusting, I wasn’t sure I could tell you.” Yamato’s whole face was red. “The only people I’ve ever told was Takeru and my parents.”

It was getting hard to focus as the ache in their loins was growing hotter, almost painful. ‘It hurts, is Yamato hurting to?’ The blonde was panting. Taichi spotted the fallen berries briefly. ‘Was there something in the berries?’ He couldn’t focus on that as Yamato started freaking out.

“I’m sorry...I ruined this...I shouldn’t think of me best friend like this...I’m disgusting...I...” he was crying and Taichi cupped his cheek, brushing away his tears. ‘He’s so warm.’ Yamato leaned into his touch.

“I’m not disgusted, I’m a little nervous...I’ve been so lost I’m not sure where I’m at.” Tai smiled at him. “Yamato...will you kiss me?”

“Hell yes!” he leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss on Tai’s lips.

Their first kiss was clumsy, raw, and passionate. It lasted for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. ‘I just kissed my best friend.’ was the shared thought between them.

“Yamato, it hurts I am not sure what to do.”

“I know a little, I can help, but we’ll need to take off our clothes...” he gulped.

“O...okay...” they parted to remove their garments. Taichi couldn’t shake the dark thoughts that washed over him. Despite Yamato’s words he feared that taking off this dress it would dispel this illusion and whatever feelings he may or may not have had for him. ‘What am I doing, I feel so weird, but...’ He remembered the pictures in Willis’s magazine.

He’s spent so long being the “manly” guy, the perfect big brother, the man of the house. It was like that life hung around him tightening around his neck like a noose. “Taichi...” Tai jumped, and looked back and saw Yamato fumbling to undo his pants. “I just wanna help us out, do you trust me?”

“Yeah...I do!” Tai took off his dress and the special underwear he was wearing underneath.

“Beautiful...” Yamato said making Tai shiver. The blonde was gazing at him lovingly. He shook off his pants and boxers.

As Tai laid back Yamato crawled on top of him. “I’ve never done this before...but I want to with you...”

‘Yamato is so...manly...so sexy...so cool...’ He brought their cocks together, their hard lengths brushing and rubbing, it was electrifying. Their dicks were leaking like broken faucets.

“I’ve never been so horny.” Yamato panted. “My cock is so hard it hurts!”

“How do you usually take care of this?” Tai was trembling, his own penis felt like it was gonna burst.

Yamato grabbed their slick dicks and gave them a squeeze. “Ahhh!” The two moaned.

He began to stroke their cocks together. “This feels good!” Yamato moans.

“Yeah it does!” Taichi bucked against him, increasing the friction.

Yamato was looking so wild looking, so different than his cool and composed self. ‘Sexy!’

Both boys were so pent up and riled up it didn’t take them long to cum. Their semen shot between each other and painting Tai’s tan skin. They were still hard and hot. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes!” Tai and Yamato kissed, the brunette kissing back this time.

The blonde kept working their cocks with one hand, playing with one of Tai’s nipples with the other. The double doses of pleasure had Tai spiraling. “Yamato!” he moaned.

“I do this to myself sometimes, you’re sensitive just like me.” he said before kissing his neck.

“This feels really good!”

Another orgasm ripped through them, both their bodies getting messy. It wasn’t enough the berries had the two still hot and bothered. “Oh man...” he groaned. “I...I wanna try something...”

“Okay...” his head was feeling warm and fuzzy.

Yamato released their dicks and began to rock his hips, their balls clapping together. “Ohhh!” The friction between them was intense, Tai bucking against him to give a surprise jolt.

“What is this?”

“Frotting, does it feel good?”

“Yeah!” His hands trailed up and he began to play with Yamato’s nipples.

“Ohhh yeah!” he moaned.

The two kissed again, their kisses getting better. Their dicks twitching and pulsing before their third climax. Tai pinched Yamato’s nipples, helping tip him over the edge. He was a fast learner and was able to give back some pleasure the blonde gave him. They made out as the orgasm rocked them.

Yamato collapsed onto Tai and the two embraced. The lustful fog dissipated, as the releases helped work the berries out of their system. It was quite between them as they came down from their highs. “Tai, do you hate me now?”

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?” Yamato had his face buried in his chest.

“Because my mom did, when I told her, she had this look on her face like I was sick.”

“Yamato...look at me...” he was hesitant, but he did. Taichi didn’t have the same look his mother did. It was warm, loving, and above all understanding. “I trust you. I may have some confusion, but that is clear to me.” He kissed Yamato, soft, gentle, and tender.

They got Candlemon up so they could take a dip and clean up. His digimon found the bad berries and roasted them. He told the boys when they came back. “Not the worst late night snack, if you were trying to get romantic.”

“Tai...I swear I didn’t know!”

“I know, I trust you.” Yamato was just as confused and was just as confused as he was. “Do you regret what happened?”

“No!” he hugged Tai. “I’ll admit it, I’d have played it more cool, because I care about you!” He was kicking himself, he hadn’t kept a close enough eye on the berries.

“There is someone who’d do this.” Tai confessed.

“Sora?” Tai nodded. “Why?”

“Teach me a lesson? It doesn’t matter.” he hugged himself.

“The hell it doesn’t, she drugged us.”

“Please Yamato, for me, can we let this go?” Though they didn’t know what had happened to them neither one regretted this, and Yamato had done what he promised and took care of him. There were moments where Tai was scared or nervous Yamato made him feel safe and calm. Yamato in kind recognized there were things either of them was ready for.

“Fine, for you.” Tai kissed him. Candlemon cheered, happy for his partner. They went through the food, to make sure there was no more surprises. There was not gonna be any secrets, Tai put his dress back on and turned in to rest. Come morning they’d have to tell the others what happened.

To be continued Truth and Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
